Choices
by mysticxf
Summary: The Others force Kate to make a decision. Possible spoilers.


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot and The Others. The Others force Kate to make a decision. (Possible spoilers.)

Lost – Choices  
By Mystic  
August 7th 2006

She hated that look. His brow knotted tightly above his nose; his eyes wide, almost scared, but not quite there yet, more frustrated than anything else; his mouth slightly open, his jaw working just visible enough for her to notice. And his head. His head gave that small shake of bewilderment.

He came to her with a question on his face. A question she wasn't quite sure how to answer. She watched him approach her slowly, the door behind him slamming shut, and while she flinched he hardly reacted. He eyes remained on hers. She wondered what Henry had told him.

For a moment, she forced herself to look away, to stare at the linoleum that met the concrete wall in the far corner. For that moment she pretended that this wasn't her fault. She let her thoughts run away, but his throat hummed the question his lips couldn't quite make out.

"Why?"

Her breath left in a quick huff as she trained her eyes on him again. This time his hands came up slightly, emphasizing when he asked her again. And they jerked down slightly when he asked a third.

She started to shake her head, felt her eyes closing. She knew just beyond a mirror on her right there could be any number of people watching, waiting. Juliet would concentrate on Jack, would want to know how he'd react to this. Henry, Thomas, whoever he was, would be watching her.

He was the one who gave her the ultimatum. It felt like the days would never end, like the tests would never end, and suddenly, he told her she had a choice to make. He gave her one hour in which to do it. It only took her one minute. Less than that. Before he'd gotten back to the doorway to leave her alone to contemplate, she'd spoken Sawyer's name.

It was instinct. It was fear. It was something bubbling in the pit of her stomach she'd never felt before. At that moment, she could already see Jack as he stood now in front of her and knowing he wouldn't understand, couldn't understand. Or at least she thought he wouldn't.

His hands dropped down slowly against his thighs, his jeans still thick with dirt and sweat from the hike they'd taken over two weeks ago. She licked her top lip gently, raised her eyebrows slowly and she sighed, turning her attention towards the mirror.

"I don't care that they're there," Jack said softly. "Talk to me."

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to him. "They asked me to choose."

"And you chose Sawyer," he muttered, his head dropping slightly, his eyes finding her boots peaking out from her pants. Jack could see grass tucked away there, knew she'd been outside, a luxury he hadn't had.

Shaking her head slowly, she took a step towards him, put he pulled away, turning his back on the mirror, but not to her. "Why?" There was a hidden anger there. Something she learned to recognize in Jack, something that made her feel guilty and dirty and ashamed.

"You don't understand," she practically whined, her body lurching forward slightly. She felt like she was going to melt under his gaze.

"What happens now?" He asked finally, his eyes shifting quickly to catch a glimpse of her. She saw him frown, the corners of his mouth giving a small tremor she knew all too well. He was scared too, afraid of what her choice meant; not knowing it meant something altogether different.

The door swung open again and Tom stood with another large man. "C'mon Jack, time to go back to your room."

"Room," Jack sighed, a laugh tickling his throat.

"Kate, you too," Tom added with a grin that made her shiver.

She stepped closer to Jack, feeling his arm brush hers before he swayed away from her and followed Tom down a hallway. She turned just in time to see Henry speaking softly with Juliet and Bea, each nodding to each other before Henry glanced up at her and waved his arm towards her, urging her to keep up with Jack and Tom.

Watching Jack's head slump forward, she bit her bottom lip tightly knowing he'd understand soon. Sawyer had been set free. Would be back to camp in the morning. She quickened her pace and glanced up at Jack, giving him a nervous grin. He stared down at her a moment, all the questions melting away as he nodded reassuringly at her.

In truth, she'd chosen him.

Finis


End file.
